Falling Up
by cookiemonster243
Summary: HIATUS. The truth is, I would do anything for him. Even if it meant dying for him. Even if I had to lie, not only to him, but to myself as well. Even if it meant helping him get the girl of his dreams. Even if that girl wasn't me. —GaaraSakura.
1. He Had Me At Hello

**Title: **Falling Up  
**Summary: **The truth is, I would do anything for him. Even if it meant dying for him. Even if I had to lie, not only to him, but to myself as well. Even if it meant helping him get the girl of his dreams. Even if that girl wasn't me. —GaaraSakura.  
**Rating: **T - language, drug use and violence.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-----

_I'm stronger than this. I know I am. But why did I have to fall in love with him of all people?_  
"Yeah, I know there are plenty of fish out there in the sea. But I want _that _fish."

-----

Sakura POV

_Hi. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'd like to get to know you._

"Bye, otou-san." I muttered at the door, my hand gripping the knob, before I left and headed for school. I didn't want to wake my father up, or else he'd get angry. I think he was laying on the couch, drunk. Whatever. I'd have to deal with him later.

As I slowly strolled on along the sidewalk, my knee-length skirt ruffled in the cool breeze. The morning chill nipped at the sensitive skin of my face, and I scrunched my nose, displeased. My long hair whipped behind me, and it was sure to be a wild mop by the time I entered class, so I pulled it into a messy bun. I tightened my blazer around my torso, trying to keep myself warm. I was not a person who could handle the cold. I'm the kind of girl who is more fond of spring.

I winced a bit as I accidentally brushed my clothes against a fresh bruise. I reminded myself that I was an idiot to forget to ice it. When, where, and how I got the injury is another story. Frankly, I don't have the guts to tell it. I'll heal it later. Eventually. I had no time, since I had to hurry for school. The soft contact my messenger bag made with my hip as I walked with a pep in my step soothed me. It was a nice day, with the sun shining, even though it was a bit too cold for my taste. I was feeling oddly calm, and a bit bubbly. I shouldn't second guess these things. I don't like complaining when I'm in a good mood. Why I'm in a good mood anyways is beyond me. Yesterday was not my day.

"This will be forever engraved into my memory." An enigmatic voice whispered into the frisky, autumn air. I blinked and turned my head into the direction of where the noise came from, and unintentionally blinked with recognition.

Everything he said was a mystery within itself, as it held connotations and implications of the like. I could barely keep up with him. He was dazzling, with his disarrayed spikes of crimson tresses swaying with the wind and those piercing jade eyes that were rimmed with, what I assume, sleepless nights and kohl outlines. He was so close, yet so far. His physical appearance shocked me, because he had to be the most handome man I have ever seen; around 18 or so. I was simply walking pass the park, on my way to school, when his shock of red hair caught my attention, along with his unconsciously said, I believe, words.

I wanted so badly to speak to him when I laid eyes on him. He just screamed all kinds of interesting. I mean, sure, he was a looker. But he seemed like he had a personality worth associating yourself with. Plus, he was wearing the Konoha Academy uniform, so he obviously was attending my high school. I wondered if he was lost? Would he take the time to walk with me?

I wanted to make light conversation with him. His aura made me curious. So I did, with much appreciated enthusiasm. I would have found myself to be annoying, since he looked like he wished to be alone. But I barely made an effort to hold myself back, since my curiosity was too strong to break. There was something about him that drew me in. Maybe it was his quiet demeanor, how he acknowledged nature with a hint of a smile, his unnatural beauty, or how he managed to look graceful, even though his posture was slumped lazily on a bench. But I think it was the sadness that radiated from his very being. He made me want to cry with the way he wept; the way his seafoam irises were glazed over with unshed tears and a dull sort of emptiness. It was the worst way to grieve for whatever he was so hung up on. I'd ask him if such a blunt question wasn't so rude on our first encounter. I'd like to think that I'd have more chances to talk with the fellow, mind you.

_"Hey there!" I said, with a hesitant grin, waving in greeting.  
"Hello." His velvet voice replied after a short silence, surprised by my outburst._

My heart skipped a beat, for reasons unknown, and for questions I could not answer. I was confused as to why he had me at hello.

-----

Uwah. Do you guys like it so far? It's kind of unorganized, but I'll try to elaborate more in the next chapter. Reviews would be nice :3


	2. Breathless

**Title:** Falling Up  
**Summary:** The truth is, I would do anything for him. Even if it meant dying for him. Even if I had to lie, not only to him, but to myself as well. Even if it meant helping him get the girl of his dreams. Even if that girl wasn't me. —GaaraSakura.  
**Rating: **T - language, drug use and violence.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

-----

_The minute you said my name, my heart burst to hear your voice once more._

-----

Gaara POV

"Gaara! Get your ass in gear! We're going to be late!" My sister's pleasantly rasped voice yelled, her typical, straightforward behavior shining through. Though she taught me to be a proper gentleman in my younger years, she wasn't very lady-like herself. How she earned my respect is beyond me. How people in general earn my respect is... a mystery. Well, it takes a lot to gain my acknowledgment. So if I don't notice you, I won't come to respect you. Unless I know you. But just because I know you doesn't mean I'll automatically respect you.

I need to stop getting off topic.

"Gaara!" Oh, crap. I completely forgot that Temari was calling me. Whoops. I better head down if I don't want my head to explode from her signature glare. Whatever. She also taught me how to give dirty looks. I can give her some of her own medicine. I'd like to take pride in saying that I've surpassed everyone and anyone when it comes to menacing physical appearances.

Sheesh. I seriously need to stop getting off topic. Wait, what was the topic in the first place?

In my uniformed glory, I stood before my irate sibling. I gave her a half smile, just to get in her good graces. She huffed, and proceeded to stick out her tongue at me. She'd probably still be a bit grumpy if I joke around with her. She's a very punctual person. I don't really mind what people think of me, but when it comes to my sister and her temper, that's another story. I owe her a lot for raising me, and whisking me away from hell. I still have scars from the experiences I've gone through, having a pathetic excuse for a father. I can't imagine what Temari had to go through, moreso than me, is what I'm guessing.

Gah. Off topic, yet again. Well, when it comes to me, there's not really a certain subject that I'm able to stay with. Branching off the original discussion and daydreaming have invaded the confines of my mind.

"GAARA. I'm leaving! Kanky is probably at school already, damn it! So you can either stand around like an idiot, or follow me." After that screech, a loud slam of a door being shut was left in its wake. Aw, c'mon. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. I need to stop thinking for at least, like, ten minutes. Fail.

Wait. I'm going to be late for school if I keep talking to myself.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave..." I muttered to no one, rolling my eyes and finally letting my long legs walk to wherever. Specifically, the new high school I was now going to be attending. I opened the door and gently shut it, locking it behind me.

Fudge. I should have paid attention when Temari was explaining the directions yesterday. Damn Kankurou, that moron of an older brother. You'd think I'd be able to stay focused, but no. He had to be the biggest distraction in the universe with his purple-tattooed face, mimicking Temari's words with mockery obviously implanted in his expression as he snickered and played with his weird dolls. Gotta love him. Kind of. Not really. I think. Oh, Gaara. Shut up.

Yep. I'm going crazy. Not only that, but I'm going to get lost on my way to the Academy. Fuck. Way to make an impression on the first day, Mr. Transfer Student. There I go, talking to myself. Again. At least I'm doing something productive, like trying to manage the little memory I have of the scarce map of Kohana. Wait, that's what this city is called, right? No, I think it's Konoha... I barely remembered the old town I lived in, which was Suna... Or was it? I'm pretty sure it's Konoha. Yeah, let's just leave it at that.

I checked my watch, and saw that I had plenty of time to get to school. I had half an hour! It was only because Temari really was a punctual person... I don't know why she was so mad at me for stalling her. I guess she enjoyed being the early bird. Silly woman.

A park caught my eye, and the bench that sat in the middle of it was calling to me. Well, killing time was in my blood. Might as well plop down and rest a bit, in hopes of finding another student that walked by. I had to figure out where Konoha Academy was, so I took my chances in scouting for someone who wore the same uniform as me. Or, someone who had the leaf emblem hanging around. I was bound to spot someone eventually.

And if not... Temari would have my head. It would not be a good thing to ditch school on the "first day". Nor would it be a good thing to have Kankurou being obnoxious and making jabs at me. I could already feel the migraine...

In the meantime, I was going to chill. My best bet? Wait it out until I found an academy student within my radar.

-----

_Have you ever wondered what's on the other side? Or maybe **why**_  
_life is so complicated? **Is**_  
_there no answer to this seemingly endless pit of questions? Do **the**_  
_words that the human race use in this **world**_  
_meaningless? Love and hate are terms that are flung around **so**_  
_carelessly. We are left to watch this chaos, but we are blind, which makes everything all-the-more **cruel**._

-----

Within fifteen minutes, I felt a presence. I didn't mind it though, so I continued to stare at the swaying trees before me. I enjoyed the bite of the wind. Autumn was my favorite season anyways. Being a human furnace had its advantages, with my unlimited body heat. I rarely got cold, which is weird, since I lived in the desert for the majority of my life. You'd think I wouldn't be used to the cold. All I had was a shirt, the sweater vest, slacks, and sneakers. I didn't need a prissy blazer... But the sweater vest kind of ruins my style. I don't even know if I have a style...

I leaned back, and adjusted myself on the bench, trying to get comfortable. My biggest fear, believe it or not, was being alone. The silence always gave me too much time to think.

Sometimes, it gets too quiet. I was never one to handle the quiet very well. But here I am, sitting alone, contemplating on the past. I must be a masochist, remembering the pain, letting it haunt me. "This will be forever engraved into my memory." I whispered to myself as I tipped my head downward and closed my eyes briefly. A short moment passed, and I was about to head back home and call it a day. I don't think I'd be able to find the school on my own. Like how I couldn't escape my demons by myself...

"Hey there!" Well, that caught my attention. Stupid brain, with your unnecessary ramblings... Oh, wait. Someone was talking to me.

I looked up languidly, and was surprised to find a fairly attractive female greeting me with a cautious smile. (Okay. That's an understatement. I'll be a creep and say that the girl in front of me was gorgeous. But hey, at least I'm an honest creep!)

Without a thought, I replied with a breathless "Hello."

-----

I apologize for the late update! Reviews would be much appreciated :D!


	3. Quite The Character

**Title: **Falling Up  
**Summary: **The truth is, I would do anything for him. Even if it meant dying for him. Even if I had to lie, not only to him, but to myself as well. Even if it meant helping him get the girl of his dreams. Even if that girl wasn't me. —GaaraSakura.  
**Rating: **T - language, drug use and violence.  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-----

_And I never would have thought that the pain would hurt so much.  
__But I must accept the fact that I need to be:  
**S**aved from the  
**E**vil that resides in my  
**L**oveless home,  
**F**or I'll never see tomorrow  
**I**f I remain under the  
**S**adistic ways of the monster that has  
**H**aunted me since I was brought into this world.  
If no one is here to care for my well being, I might as well take the wheel and stand up for myself._

_-----_

Seashell pink strands cascaded down Sakura's back as her bun let loose. Her hair whipped around her face, enhancing her delicate expression perfectly. Her striking emerald eyes had Gaara in a trance, but unknown to him, Sakura was enraptured in his own jade gaze.

_'Her eyes...'  
'His eyes...'_

Sakura, wishing to break the steady silence, coughed nervously and straightened her back. "Ano... You're wearing the Konoha Academy uniform, but I do not recognize you. May you be one of the transfer students we've been expecting?" She tilted her head to the side and blinked in an innocent manner.

Gaara, for the first time, admitted that something—some_one_ no less—was... cute. But he'd never say it outloud. Not only would it unnerve the girl, since it already disturbed him more than the blood he had witnessed in his younger years, but it would torment his wits to no end.

Subaku no Gaara _never_ showed such unusual emotions. Especially when it came to all things _cutesy_. Ew.

His eyes hardened. He barely even knew the girl. Why was he getting so caught up in her? "Hai. You would not mind if I tagged along with you? I'm quite lost." Gaara was a bit shocked that more than three words escaped his mouth. Usually, when talking to strangers, he gave short responses. Well, more like commands. But you get the idea. He never actually had a decent conversation with anyone besides his siblings.

Sakura's eyes glittered with amusement and happiness. As to why her orbs held such feelings, Gaara had no idea. But he also had no clue as to why he enjoyed looking at her. If he had to pick a word to describe the random girl, he had to say, with much embarrassment, _enchanting_. Sakura nodded, and urged Gaara to stand up.

"Oh! I'd be glad to help you, uh..." A light blush settled itself onto her pale cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name."

"Gaara." He replied bluntly, not bothering to say his whole name. The blush turned darker. "Erm, would you be so kind as to give me your full name?" By this point, Sakura started to lead the way, with a relaxed Gaara walking with easy strides, following her as he unintentionally walked closely by her side.

"Why? How do you know whether if that is my first or last name?" He asked with a hint of mirth, accientally bumping into her with his broad shoulder. He casually snuck a peek at her, and noticed how short she was. She was probably more than a head shorter than him, since she barely past the height of his collar bone. If he had to guess, she was around the 5"4' against his overbearing 6"3' frame.

"Well, I've never addressed a boy by his first name... Even with honorifics."

Gaara couldn't help but smirk at her modesty. But it was only a small smirk that adorned itself on his lip. But the tiny lift of his mouth was the most obvious thing through Sakura's perspective. She pondered lightly if she would ever see him smile.

"Subaku no Gaara."

"Well, Subaku-san, I'm going to be a creep for saying this, but... Hi. My name's Haruno Sakura, and I'd like to get to know you." Gaara internally chuckled at her odd comment, but offered her a crinkle of his eyes, signalling his welcome.

"Well, Haruno-san, I'm going to be a creep for saying this but... Hi. You already know my name, but I'd be glad to let you know me." Sakura scrunched her nose up, but ended up letting out a carefree laugh.

"Subaku no Gaara, you're certainly quite the character."

"And you, Haruno Sakura, have quite a way with words."

-----

OOC, yeah? Sorry. I don't have the knack to really keep people in character. I try, though. Kind of. Well, anyways, you're probably thinking that the story is going pretty slow. Hold your horses! The drama will soon be thrown into this mess! Mwuhaha. Review, please!


End file.
